masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Talk Page Archive Image
Since the style was decided on, we now need to settle what image we would use, because it is clear that the file cabinet does work for everyone. So what I was thinking is that we get a very good screenshot of one of the datapads in ME2, suggested originally by The Illusive Man, and then use that for the image. Since I'm not very good at screenshots, any takers on the screenshot. Also should we modify the image fo the current template, or create a whole new one. I have no strong fellings either way. Lancer1289 04:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments I whipped up a little Datapad Icon real quick. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v637/NeoRicen/Datapa.png I've put it on a copy of the archive template in my sandbox, with our colour scheme. User:JakePT/SandBox/Archive I have almost no idea what's going on in that template, so I couldn't figure out how to change the colour of the horizontal line and there's probably heaps of other stuff that needs to be changed, but you get the idea. JakePT 05:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Another version. Put more effort into this, added some depth to it (new one on the right). :http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v637/NeoRicen/Datapa.png http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v637/NeoRicen/Datapad-2.png :JakePT 06:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Did a wider, more accurate version, so these are the ones I've done: ::http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v637/NeoRicen/Datapa.png http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v637/NeoRicen/Datapad-2.png http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v637/NeoRicen/Datapadwide-4.png ::Someone else can have a crack if no one likes these, or we could just use a screenshot. Not sure we'd be able to get a screenshot looking good as an icon though. JakePT 07:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I've got a working Archive template using our colour scheme and my image. See it here:User:JakePT/SandBox/Archive and in action on my talk page: User_talk:JakePT. JakePT 10:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sooooo. What's happening with this? JakePT 15:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well to be honest I kind of forgot about it, but I do like the third image above, the one with all the detail. I don't have a problem wiht that being implemented so unless there isn't any additional comments, I can see that getting implemented. Lancer1289 15:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I have to agree with Lancer in regards to the image. This is precisely what I had in mind for this. You certainly went above and beyond whatever shoddy screenshot I could have come up with. Bravo, Jake! --The Illusive Man 19:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Rise, dead thread, rise! Are we going to use this or not? I'm all for what JakePT had set up in his sandbox. Make that new image the default for the archive box and change the color scheme to match what JakePT has. Sound good? -- Dammej (talk) 20:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I dunno. The orange seems a little jarring, especially on the background we have. I must have missed part of the discussion on the archive boxes, because I was totally unaware that the file cabinets weren't pleasing to some. SpartHawg948 21:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I like the orange because it matches as closely as we can get to the ingame pads, which was the point. However if we were to keep this as a seperate template and keep the current archive template for anyone who does want to use it, then I am ok with that. Lancer1289 21:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can't speak for anyone else, but the only "problem" I have with the filing cabinet is that it's not in-universe. It may be silly, but I think keeping icons on the wiki looking like they belong in the Mass Effect universe would be a worthwhile endeavor. I have no reason other than silly aesthetics to desire something other than a filing cabinet. :::::I do think that changing the color scheme to our default blue-gray would be good though, regardless of whatever icon is placed there. Also: The archive-box template allows one to specify an image that's different from the default, so we wouldn't necessarily have to make another. -- Dammej (talk) 21:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not in-universe? As opposed to, say, the images on all our tags? Arguing in-universe seems to me to be inconsistent given that so much of out organization type-stuff is explicitly out-of-universe, at least as far as images go. SpartHawg948 21:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::As for the orange, I just think it's a bit of an eyesore. The way I figure it, you don't put a bright-a** color on a dark background unless you are really trying to draw attention to something, which I feel is not the case here. I still think the 'consistency' argument is flawed, but would be willing to support this if a less horrendous color was chosen for the pad screen. SpartHawg948 21:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::(Edit conflict)Ok then how about we just use the image for official talk page archives and for personal archives, anything can be used based on the user's preference. Does this sound good? Lancer1289 21:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::As tot he image, maybe we could make it a darker orange, but I would like to see it like the datapads in game. If we don't want the datapads, then maybe the computer terminals, like the one in Hock's office. Lancer1289 21:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sure, if the color gets changed. I still think file cabinets are fine, as archives fall under 'Wiki Maintenance', and none of the images used for wiki maintenance type stuff here are in-universe (unless trash cans, clipboards, stacks of photos, etc are in-universe), but the color is what's really bugging me. SpartHawg948 21:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, that is a good point. The various templates under the wiki maintainence section aren't in universe, and I like consistency. Maybe we should use the file cabinet. However if the color gets darkened or something, would you be ok with using the Datapad for the talk page archives? I'm really open to either. Lancer1289 21:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sure. Like I said, I'm fine with the datapad, just not with the horrible orange screen. Not to beat a dead horse, but that's what I consider one of the strengths of the filing cabinet. It's unobtrusive. You set it up right and all you have is a beige filing cabinet against a normal dark blue background with a little colored outline. Nice and out of the way. As opposed to a bright-a** orange screen on the data pad leaping out and assaulting your eyes. Sorry, I'm just not a big fan in general of saturated color. It desensitizes. And as for why I kept bringing up the file cabinets? I just like debunking arguments. One of the side effects of watching Penn and Teller on Showtime, I guess. :P SpartHawg948 21:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So let's see if JakePT is willing to change the color a bit and then we can decide. Lancer1289 21:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oi. I wish I hadn't said anything now. I obviously chose my words poorly, because you took what was meant to be a half-hearted comment about my tastes for what the icon should be as being a serious argument that keeping it in-universe would be more consistent. As you were able to easily demonstrate, using the data pad is actually quite the opposite of consistent. I only meant to say that I prefer the datapad because I have a silly desire for things to look in-universe, not that keeping them in-universe would keep things consistent in any way. :::::::I really don't care about the icon. I just wanted to get the ball rolling on this discussion again (and it apparently worked!) -- Dammej (talk) 23:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Which is why I never said that your wish to make it look in-universe was based on consistency. I in fact clearly stated that it was my desire to keep using the filing cabinet that was based on consistency. And I am all about keeping things nice and consistent, after all. I admit, I too appear to have chosen some words poorly, but my objection to the 'in-game' was what was based on the issue of consistency, not on trying to seize on any perceived misuse of it by you in arguing for in-universe. SpartHawg948 23:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ah well. All's well here. Happily, we're not constrained to whatever image is chosen for the archive box as default, so people with odd tastes (like mine), can use a datapad even if it's not the default. -- Dammej (talk) 23:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Holy crap, totally didn't notice that this discussion had picked up again. Frankly I don't see the point of changing the colour, since then it wouldn't be the Mass Effect datapad anymore and we might as well just stick with a filing cabinet of some sort.JakePT 16:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well then, if we are to go with the filing cabinet for the official image, then anyone can use the datapad for their own talk page archives or seomthing of that nature. Personally if the datapad isn't going to be changed, and that appears to be the case, then this would seem to be the end of the discussion. Well something good did come out of this with another image for personal use. Personally I'm thinking of using it for my pages, but again this appears the end. Lancer1289 18:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC)